


I Love You

by ARose



Series: Septiplier One-Shots [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, It's Not Complete Angst Though, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARose/pseuds/ARose
Summary: Based on "Everything's Alright" by Laura Shigihara.In which Jack and Mark have a bond and Jack knows what he's feeling but doesn't want to acknowledge it. Signe is a good friend.





	

_Short steps, deep breath_

He took a step forward, hands shaking. He took a deep breath and reached into his pocket. Out came a small black box.

He looked up at Mark with determined eyes.

_Everything is alright_

Jack couldn't hold in his sniffles as he hugged Mark. No one could hear them, despite both him and Mark having microphones. He didn't pay any attention to the people crying out in the crowd and shouting out encouragements.

He didn't have the courage to looked behind Mark where a black box remained discarded.

_Chin up, I can't  
Step into the spotlight_

The camera was turned on. It shone in his face, and he smiled brightly despite the red tear tracks that were on his face. Despite the way his heart just wasn't in it.

"Top of the mornin' to ya laddies!"

_She said, "I'm sad,"_

"Thank you!" She cried, and he hugged her to his chest with a small smile. "Thank you for saving my life, thank you, thank you, thank you. I've been the saddest I've been in years and you and your videos… they saved my life."

He held her close as she sobbed in happiness.

S _omehow without any words_

Jack laughed, his eyes moist. "It's just a joke guys!" He told them. Mark frowned at him. Jack knew he didn't believe him.

_I just stood there  
Searching for an answer_

His hands moved quickly. He picked up multiple things discarded on the floor and put them on. There was a shudder in his breath when he tried to breathe.

Jack looked at Mark who still remained asleep, red hair a complete mess on the mattress. He turned and forced himself to leave.

_When this world is no more_

"I just- I'm so thankful for you all. You guys are this channel and I'm going to thank you as many times as I can even when it gets repetitive." He smiled brightly. "Thank you for 14 million subscribers!"

_The moon is all we'll see_

They both looked up at the moon. It shone brightly above them and Jack smiled as his eyes went to something even more beautiful in his eyes.

Mark's eyes met his own.

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

"Stay with me." Mark said. Jack frowned, shaking his locks of green hair. "Sorry Mark, ya know I can't do that." Mark followed his example and frowned back.

"I know… I just, don't want you to be alone you know?"

Jack sighed. "I have Signe remember? I won't be alone."

_Until the stars all fall down  
They empty from the sky_

"Oh wow!" Jack exclaimed as he watched the shooting stars blink across the sky. They shone brightly against the darkened landscape. Mark laughed. "Have you never seen shooting stars before?" Jack turned to him, eyes wide.

"No!"

_But I don't mind_

He brushed off the hand that rested on his shoulder and stood up. He looked at Wade and Bob with a clearly fake smile, but no one could see that. He was Jack after all, extraordinaire at smiling.

"I'm fine!" He told them.

_If you're with me, then everything's alright_

"Mark!" Said man looked back at Jack with a smile on his face. "You coming Jackaboy? Don't want you getting lost in Disney Land do we?"

Jack scowled. "Yer the one running off Mark!"

_Why do my words  
Always lose their meaning?_

"I love you." He muttered. He shook his head and whispered again, persistently. "I love you." He glanced up at the mirror.

I love you. He was unable to say the words when Mark stood in front of him.

_What I feel, what I say  
There's such a rift between them_

"You're such an idiot Mark!" Jack laughed, hands banging against his table. "I don't know how this relationship will work!"

Mark chuckled back. "What relationship Jack? I don't see any relationship!"

Yeah, Jack thought to himself, what relationship?

_He said, "I can't  
Really seem to read you."_

"You're an enigma wrapped in an enigma Jack." Mark said, his hand wrapping over the Irishman's shoulders.

I am, aren't I? Jack thought and pushed him away playfully, "I'll take that as a compliment."

_I just stood there  
Never know what I should do_

"Will you marry me?" He could hear it, but in his mind he thought he was imagining it. He couldn't hold in the tears.

Amy sobbed. "Of course." She said and Mark pulled her to him.

_When this world is no more_

Signe brushed his hair away from his eyes. She smiled at him, the smile radiating with her beauty. "I know." She said, and pulled her half sobbing, half laughing, ex-boyfriend but still best friend, into her arms, "I know."

The video played on the laptop besides them. "She said yes!" Mark's voice echoed and Signe quickly shut the laptop.

_The moon is all we'll see_

"You can't see it right now, can you Mark?" Jack spoke, but he didn't expect an answer. He sat on his roof in Ireland, the dark of the night sky surrounding him and the stars shining in the sky.

Jack knew that at that moment, all Mark could see was the sun.

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

"You ready?" His mother asked, adjusting his bowtie. Jack grinned and nodded enthusiastically. He turned, grabbed hold of her hand, and walked through the altar doors.

_Until the stars all fall down_

His tears were not from sadness, but joy. He looked at Mark with his largest smile and Mark looked at him with one back.

_They empty from the sky_

"I do."

_But I don't mind_

Amy kissed her knew husband on the lips and Jack smiled, because he was so, so happy for them. He didn't mind. He knew it would never work for him and Mark. And he watched as Amy turned and threw the flowers.

They landed in his arms.

_If you're with me, then everything's alright_

"May I have this dance?" His voice grumbled, and Jack looked up from his phone and at Mark. "Shouldn't you-" Mark chuckled and pointed at Amy who was excitedly pointing the buffet table out to her friends.

"So?" Mark asked. Jack laughed. His accent rung out, "why of course." He fake curtsied and took Mark's hand.

_If you're with me, everything's alright_

"Hey Signe?" He began and looked up at the roof. She turned and faced him, curiosity within the eyes underneath her glasses. "Yeah?" Her smile lit up the room like a star, Jack couldn't help but think.

"I love you."

His hand clasped her hand and their rings gently sat against each other, perfectly.

 


End file.
